


Kageyama’s Slam Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata is adorable, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, Kageyama - Freeform, Kageyama doesn’t get emotions unless it’s poetry, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Slam Poetry, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama isn’t good with expressing emotions except in his journal where he writes slam poetry about his journey through volleyball, high school, and the crush he can’t be with?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Stop.  
That’s what they would ask of me; plead of me.  
Slow down.  
But he; my new challenge, unstoppable  
I have to keep practicing,  
He’s fast and strong,  
I have to be quicker.  
He’s the next challenge I have to face.  
I have to be better,  
To make myself seen, I’ll have to outshine Hinata.  
But,  
How do you outshine the sun?


	2. Page 2

I won’t write you in rhymes   
I won’t write you in repetition  
I won’t give you my time  
I won’t ruin our ‘friendly’ competition,  
And no matter what,   
I won’t fall in love with you.

—————————————————————

I can’t like you,  
I evade even the idea of that.  
We hate each other.  
We’re not even close to friends.  
You’re the quick athletic spiker,  
And I’m the precise setter.   
It makes sense that we’d hate each other,  
With our constant battle for the spotlight on Karasuno.

Daichi and Suga know it,   
We have to fight for it as first years,  
And our passion fuels us,   
I like having to push myself to overcome something.   
Except when I know, it will beat me in the end,  
Because,  
The only thing that I will hate more than you,  
Hinata,  
is the feelings I have for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m suprised by the amount of support considering I just posted the last chapter late last night, thanks so much though! 
> 
> (Half of the kudos and comments were from around 3am my time so what y’all doing up so late or u guys just in Europe huh)
> 
> (Go to sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m sorry for the mess of a chapter but I promise quick updates ∩^ω^∩
> 
> Hope y’all Kagehina nerds have a great day :)


End file.
